


All Fun and Games

by Captain006



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain006/pseuds/Captain006
Summary: Fluffy Aro/Bella. One-shot.
Relationships: Aro/Bella Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	All Fun and Games

It was another lazy Sunday afternoon at Volterra. There was very little to do and everything on the docket was accomplished hours ago. Bella wandered into Aro’s study and decided to catch up on some reading. She read for awhile and fell asleep. 

About half an hour passed when Aro entered. He was reading something when he smelled Bella’s scent. He glanced around until his eyes landed on the dark haired beauty peacefully passed out on his couch. He chuckled at the sight and gracefully strolled over to her. He paused for a moment. Then placed his book next to hers on top of the end table before tenderly lifting her head into his lap allowing her beautiful trestles to sprawl over as he took his seat on the couch. 

Another half hour passed. Aro lovingly stroked Bella’s hair as he continued reading while Bella continued slumbering changing her position every once in awhile. He soon became bored and placed the book back on the end table. He figured he had a much more interesting subject in his lap. Aro brushed her hair away from her face and laid delicate kisses on her cheek. His mouth gravitated towards her left ear, temple, eye, and neck. He took his time on her neck. Soon his delicate butterfly kisses morphed into longer ones allowing his tongue to occasionally dart in and out licking her skin. Then teeth got involved. Small nibbles accompanied tongue. She stirred slightly but never fully woke. A devilish smile played across his lips. He kissed, licked, and playfully bit her neck. 

Bella screamed and sprang to action. Aro’s triumphant laughter ceased when her sharp nails came in contact with her assailant’s face. 

“Ow! Bella!” Aro howled. Bella leapt from the couch. Her eyes scanned the area. She was still in Aro’s study. But no one else was allowed entrance without permission. A small pathetic whimper reached her vampire ears. She whirled around seeing Aro hunched over clutching his right eye. Suddenly everything registered.

“Aro! Tesoro!” Her shocked voice rang out. She knelt in front of him on the ornate rug.

Aro playfully recoiled from her when she tried wrapping her arms around his neck.“No, thank you! Once was enough! I got the message.”

“I’m so sorry, Darling.” She chuckled as she fervently placed kisses all over his face, lips, and especially his right eye. She really got him.

“I didn’t realize it was you.” Bella wrapped her arms around him. Resting her cheek on the back of his head and stroking the crown of his pinned back hair. 

“Who else would it have been?” Aro murmured into her shoulder. His head snapped up. Red eyes turned black. “If there is someone else, please inform me so I may rip his head off his shoulders and set him ablaze.” A low jealous growl rumbled in his throat. 

“Re Mio.” Bella purred in his ear. Re Mio. The most intimate name she called him. Aro sat up at full attention. Her hands slid down his chest to the lapels of his suit jacket jerking him back to her leaving mere centimeters between them. She smirked at his pleading puppy dog eyes. 

“Of course there’s no one else.” She closed the gap between their lips and let her tongue do the rest of the convincing. He was already convinced. It didn’t really take much. But he let her work for it anyway as a little pretend punishment for attacking him. His strong arms snaked around her waist lifting her back into his lap. His hands working their own magic through her hair.

“Question. Did this ever happen to Young Mr. Cullen?” Aro snarled against Bella’s lips. 

“No. Just you, Dear.” She sweetly responded claiming his mouth once again.

Aro abruptly ended the kiss looking away. “Oh. Lucky me.” Bella chuckled at his dejected expression and he kissed her again. They finally settled down with Bella back in Aro’s arms resting her head against his shoulder. 

“Well. I guess the old saying is true: “It’s all fun and games until-"

“Someone loses an eye?” Bella smirked up at him. 

“Until your wife attacks you for being affectionate towards her.” Aro stated as if it were an unwritten vampire law. Bella busted laughing. Happily collapsing against his shoulder.


End file.
